


Загар

by CatVoinAnia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia
Summary: Для своей новой личности Конану нужно наносить загар на кожу... Но это не так просто, как кажется





	Загар

**Author's Note:**

> 23 фильму посвящается

Кид определённо раздражает. И то, что сейчас они как бы работают вместе, никак не спасает.  
 — Сиди тихо, Мейтантей, — командует тот перед тем, как налить немного лосьона на ватку и начать растирать по лицу Конана, пока тот пытается прожигать нахала сквозь закрытые веки. Не самая тривиальная задача, да и игнорировать подобные вещи тот научился давно.  
 — Я и сам бы мог!  
 — Ага, видел я. Ты где такой загар видел? И кого собрался им обманывать? — фыркает вор, напоминая обо всех тридцати семи разводах, что были на его теле. Тот не просто посчитал каждый, но и раскритиковал все неровности и жёстко напомнил, на кой чёрт они этим занимаются. Ещё и съехидничал по поводу каждого, сволочь.  
Так что Конан решил отомстить наивной фразой: "Сам тогда наноси, раз не нравится". Очень наивной. Ему бы стоило помнить, какой Кид жуткий перфекционист и бесстыжий извращенец.  
Для Кида это словно искусство. Нанести ваткой основные мазки крема, а после подправить отдельные штрихи ватной палочкой, убирая излишки или осторожно добавляя буквально капли, чтобы смазать некоторые неровности. Действует тот мягко, нежно, едва касаясь и оставляя ощущения влаги по всей коже.  
Сначала лицо, где первым делом пачкаются щеки и лоб, а после нос и подбородок. После до ума доводятся виски и веки, после чего вор трудолюбиво орудует в ушах, стараясь не занести слишком много внутрь: так, чисто по ушной раковине и за ней. Шея идёт намного быстрее, а после Конану хочется если не прибить Кида за излишний перфекционизм, то пнуть так точно.  
 — Я сам могу на грудь нанести! — шипит он, пока Кид всем своим видом демонстрирует невероятный скептицизм, ласково нанося лосьон на плечи и грудь.  
 — Неужели? Мейтантей, а что ты будешь делать, если в бассейн случайно упадёшь? Мычать и не давать сдирать с себя мокрую одежду для сушки? — аргументирует уже в который раз чёртов параноик, и как же раздражает, что тот прав. Действительно, есть шанс упасть в воду или прыгнуть за уликой — и если лосьон подобран так, чтобы не смывался легко без специальных средств, то вот неровности... Их сложно будет объяснить.  
После следуют ноги. Конан тяжело вздыхает, скучающе глядя на то, как Кид удерживает его ногу и нежно-нежно растирает по ней загар, чуть ли не лаская-щекоча самыми кончиками пальцев. Иногда даже кажется, что у вора огромный фетиш на них, но, скорее, просто бережет оружие соперника и ухаживает за ним. Особенно тот тщателен с пальцами на ногах, орудуя исключительно ваткой и кисточкой с лаком — Кид зачем-то им покрывает ногти.  
Хотя сложно отрицать то, что мало кто свяжет какого-то там Артура, ещё и с педикюром, с Конаном, который плевать хотел на такие вещи.  
Дьявол кроется в деталях, и Кид явно водит с тем дружбу.  
Самое раздражающее начинается, когда Кид разминает руки перед тем, как заняться животом Конана. Если видеть у ног вора ещё ничего, хоть и странно, то вот между... Смущает!  
 — Даже не думай!  
 — Буду только делать, — смеётся Кид перед тем, как приняться за работу. Щекотание очень смущает, да и оправдать тем, что тот не понимает, насколько это странно на самом деле, нельзя. Кид, чёрт бы того побрал, прекрасно знает, кто Конан на самом деле, а потому должен осознавать всю нелепость.  
Ещё бы этого того останавливало.. Впрочем, самое ужасное впереди.  
 — Нет! — он уже почти пищит, в очередной раз хватаясь за боксёры. Там точно не надо! Лучше спину, а вот трусы Конан при других людях снимать точно не собирается! — У тебя вообще хоть капля стыда есть?! Педофил!  
 — Тебе семнадцать, — парирует Кид, временно отступая и занимаясь спиной под облегчённый вздох. Однако бдительности лучше не терять, уж не с этим фокусником точно.  
 — Ещё лучше! — не удерживается от сарказма он, стараясь не краснеть по крайней мере ушами. Какая прелестная картина: один молодой парень трогает другого везде, который ещё и в теле ребёнка!  
 — Ты так дёргаешься, будто я не загар наношу, а целовать лезу, — добивает извращенец, пока Конан экстренно пытается выкинуть мысли об этом из головы. Вместо ватки поцелуи с языком... и между пальцев, и в самый пупок, и в бёдра, и под коленкой, и... Не думать об этом! Не при Киде! — А-ле-ле?  
 — Это моя фраза! Педофил! — злится он, зная, что это лишь шутливая провокация, на которую он так легко повёлся. Да и недоволен-то он больше собой: не стоит так много об этом думать и ловить странное удовольствие.  
Кид издевательски молчит: не пытается сказать что-то, подколоть ещё или просто как-то надавить. Так, продолжает мягко растирать по коже лосьон, пока мысли сами уходят не в ту сторону и тело расслабляется под лёгким массажем.  
И лишь когда ватка касается ягодиц, до детектива всё же доходит, что его боксёры куда-то исчезли. Чёрт! Это надо было такое проворонить из-за глупых идей в голове. А теперь всё, Кид не отстанет, пока не закончит свою работу. Поймает рукой и аккуратно прижмёт к кровати, невозмутимо раскрашивая его дальше, пока он стыдливо утыкается носом в подушку, стараясь не думать о том, где этот самый извращённый перфекционист его трогает. Пусть и по делу. Какого чёрта тот такой?..  
Вдох. Выдох. Не стоит убивать того, иначе проблем будет море в плане возвращения домой. Пинать тоже: Кид ужасно мстительный. Ничего, тот ещё получит за всё на следующих ограблениях, и одним мячом не отделается.  
Пока Кид заканчивает, он отчаянно жмурится, стараясь не думать о прикосновениях в области паха: хорошо, что это всё же совсем не язык и не губы. Пусть и влажно.  
 — Иди к чёрту!.. — слабо выдыхает Конан, зарываясь в одеяло и униженно прячась. Вздрагивает от мягких объятий и кутается лишь сильнее, стараясь не думать о том, что если он сейчас оплошает и где-то нарушит ровный, однотонный загар, сделанный Кидом, то тот вернётся к пытке нанесения поправок. В лучшем случае. Если не утащит в ванну, где снимет сначала часть неровностей специальными средствами, а потом будет наносить заново.  
За что ему всё это?..  
 — Так о чём ты думал, Мейтантей, после того, как я сказал про поцелуи? — игривый голос вора вынуждает вздрогнуть, особенно от шепота почти в самое ухо. Дыхание обжигает, лишая возможности соображать. Что происходит?  
 — Ни. О. Чём. Я. Не. Думал, — нарочито отчеканивая каждое слово, фыркает Конан, пытаясь ужом выскользнуть из чужих объятий. Ага, как же, у воров хватка цепкая на их добычу.  
 — Неужели? — тягуче-сладкий голос откровенно издевается, пока губы почти касаются уха. И успел же как-то под одеяло к нему проникнуть! И прижать к себе покрепче, ловко не задевая невысохшие до конца места.  
Кид так неприлично близко...  
Вдох. Выдох. И прежде, чем Конан успевает послать нахала уже в который раз, Кид затыкает его. Жёстко, нагло, эффективно. Горячо. Он дрожит, не в силах отстраниться прочь от нежеланного поцелуя, заложник ситуации.  
Губы у Кида сухие. Мягкие, но сухие, немного потрескавшиеся — кажется, он может прочувствовать каждую неровность на них. Из-за ночных полётов? Или волнения? Сложно сказать, но хочется исправить — что он и делает, почти наивно проходясь по ним языком: смутно всё же догадывается, что может случиться.  
Самый кончиком опаляет жаром так, что весь воздух резко выходит из лёгких, пока пальцы сами собой как-то хаотично вцепляются в Кида, притягивая ближе. Недостаточно. Ему отчего-то нужно больше, отчего Конан смелее отвечает на поцелуй и перехватывает инициативу, наглея и откровенно изучая рот вора. Сейчас, конечно, тот кажется слишком громадным — Кид точно его целует, а не пытается съесть или заполнить собой Конана изнутри? — но ему плевать. Напротив, подстегивает на безумства.  
Тело горит, прижатое к кровати слишком сильным и тяжёлым телом, закованное в объятия. Конан цепляется за свои "оковы", слегка ёрзая и волнуясь, не в силах понять, что с ним. Планировал ли Кид это с самого начала? Или же поддался эмоциям и ситуации? Чужие чувства неожиданно переполняют его, пока сам он, откровенно жадничая, глотает дальше. Нежность — Кид не просто контролирует ситуацию, не давая задохнуться и иногда ловко вдыхая немного кислорода в кружащуюся голову, но и ловко избегает зубами языка Конана, стараясь быть помягче. Страсть — самые кончики пальцев пробегаются по выгибающейся спине, иногда нарочито задевая позвонки и легонько нажимая на них. Страх — горчит болью, иногда ухоженные ногти всё же едва ощутимо царапают кожу, будто спрашивая: "Ты же не уйдёшь? Правда-правда?" Восхищение вперемешку со счастьем — его можно заметить по эмоциям вора, мелькающим на будто бы спрятанном лице, но всё же задевающим углами губы Конана, давая прочувствовать себя через дрожь.  
Сумасшедший коктейль. Но ему нравится.  
И когда поцелуй вынуждено разорван, Кид всё равно не отстаёт от него, покрывая мимолётными всё его лицо, будто опасаясь дать хоть малейшие секунды отдыха — вдруг передумает и оттолкнёт?  
Вместо этого Конан лишь фыркает, позволяя тому творить то, что вздумается: всё равно же придут именно к тому, что хочет Кид. Просто чуть более окольными путями.


End file.
